


The Extra Yuri

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Series: My Name is Yuri [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Skating, alternate POV episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Yuri had fought too long and too hard to be the extra





	The Extra Yuri

**Author's Note:**

> #3 of bingo, so of 5 :) 
> 
> This prompt for the 18+ Yuri on ice discord bingo is the free space, although, this could have easily been bathroom stall instead of the first day ;)

Four days earlier the sports pavilion hadn't had this many people. Four days ago Yuri had been stepping up to the center of the podium. Four days ago, in only his second year as an eligible junior, Yuri had been leaning over, to get a gold medal placed around his neck. His second gold medal at the GP Juniors Grand Prix.

Juniors. Not Seniors.

Four days ago, everyone had had his name on their lips. Yuri. Yuri. Yuri. No one had needed to say his family name. They all knew who Yuri was. That was four days ago. Today, as Yuri sat in the highest seats -- seats where he really shouldn't be, but he still had his competitors pass since his coach was here -- he was watching the free program of Men's singles and no one recognized him -- even in his Team Russia jacket.

Next year, he would be down there. Next year, he would be skating while all the cameras from the news organizations were there. Next year, he wouldn't just be streamed on YouTube with Ted Barton talking about him. No, next year, he'd be in Seniors. He'd be fifteen. Old enough. It should have been this year. They'd changed the rules, his win from last year no longer giving him a free pass into seniors. No, he had to wait until he was fifteen. Next year would be his debut into seniors. Next year, he'd be skating with sponsors paying attention. His plan was almost there. Next year, he'd be skating to programs designed by Victor Nikiforov -- the man had promised.

There was another Yuri on the ice right now. Six senior men here, and of course one of them shared his name. Yuuri Katsuki from Japan. Of course, Yuri had seen him skate before. The man was having an exceptionally good year, making the GP Final as a senior was an impressive feat. His own two golds from juniors weren't worth as much as even coming in last in seniors. Yuri frowned, his eyes narrowing as he tried to make out the man's skating from this seat high up in the back. He didn't want to watch the monitor - he wanted to watch it for real. If he just wanted to see an image, he might as well stream it on his phone.

From that horrible seat no one had paid for, Yuri watched as the other skater fell to pieces on the ice. He heard the whispered of injury or illness -- but no, Yuri knew it wasn't that. He was watching someone fall apart. He'd seen it before. He didn't have that luxury.

He looked away with a soft snort under his breath. He had thought he had had something to worry about. The other Yure had great step sequences, and wonderful control -- of course he did. The Japanese skating program was known for many of the same things as Russia's. He knew Yuuri had to have had dance training. He knew that Yuuri had to have had good coaches from an early age. Six points deducted just from falls though -- Yuri hadn't fallen that much since he was a novice. To see it as a senior -- no, Yuri just shook his head.

He stood up, moving down to the preparation area. Maybe he could find Yakov, get some money for the snack bar. He had no desire to stay up there and watch the rest of the seniors. The only one that worried him was the one he saw every day. He'd seen Victor's program so many times, he didn't need to stay here and watch it again. No, getting his coach to slip him some cash for a snack seemed a better idea.

When he couldn't get back to where the skaters were -- and where Yakov was. The security guard didn't care that he was looking for his coach, Yuri ended up walking the rest of the back area -- then he saw him. He saw the other Yuri rush by -- was he crying? What did the Yuuri everyone was talking about have to cry over? Yeah, he fucked up his program, but -- no, he should be crying. Maybe he was going to quit. He looked like he had given up. If you weren't going to fight for it, you shouldn't be here. Yuri needed this. If Yuuri was just going to roll over and give up the second things went bad … it was better to just not compete. Let those more willing, more determined, have a chance.

Yuri barged into the bathroom he had seen the other Yuuri run into. He heard him, crying in the bathroom stall like a child. He didn't remember what he yelled. To see that man hiding in the bathroom and crying -- something in him snapped. He remembered yelling that they didn't need two Yuris. No one ever needed two Yuris, and never again was Yuri going to let himself be the second Yuri. He was never going to be the extra Yuri, the unneeded Yuri, the abandoned and forgotten Yuri. No. He was Yuri Nicholaevich Plisetsky and he was the only Yuri that was needed in seniors. That loser cry baby was standing between him and his dreams, and he wanted to make sure that the other Yuuri gave up and left. Yuri had worked too hard to let some other Yuri come between him and what he needed to do for his family.

* * *

Yuri thought his plan worked. When he saw Yuuri leave the Pavillion without even pausing for a picture with Victor -- yes, that was good. Running away with his tail between his legs was exactly what Yuri wanted.

That night, at the banquet -- it all seemed like it was coming apart. The other Yuuri was the one that Victor was paying attention to. The other Yuuri was the one Victor was dancing with and talking to and who won the dance-off … by the time Yakov was walking Yuri back to his hotel room -- he knew he wasn't the Yuri everyone was talking about that night. No, his achievement of four days ago was forgotten. As he was walked back to his hotel room, he knew he was already back to being the second Yuri, the Yuri in juniors, the extra.


End file.
